1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for a coal cutting, mining or road cutting machine, having a round-shaft cutter with a cutter head and a cutter shaft, wherein a wear-protection disk is pushed on the cutter shaft, on whose upper side the cutter head rests, wherein the cutter shaft is inserted into a receiver of a cutter holder and is captively held therein, wherein an opposite side of the wear-protection disk is supported on a support surface of the cutter holder, and wherein the wear-protection disk is maintained on the cutter holder, fixed against relative rotation, by at least one holding element.
This invention also relates to a tool for a coal cutting, mining or road cutting machine, having a round-shaft cutter with a cutter head and a cutter shaft, wherein the cutter head rests on a wear-protection disk having an opening, wherein the cutter shaft passes through the opening and wherein the cutter shaft has a clamping element, which maintains the round-shaft cutter captively but rotatable around a center longitudinal axis of the receiver, in a receiver of the cutter holder.
2. Description of Related Art
Such tools are known from German Patent DE 37 01 905.
The round-shaft cutter rotates in the receiver of the cutter holder during operation. During this, the cutter head is dragged over the wear-protection disk. Bores are cut into the support surface of the cutter holder, on which the wear-protection disk rests. Hard alloy pins are inserted into these bores. The bores protrude for some length out of the support surface and dig into an underside of the wear-protection disk.
It is one object of this invention to provide a tool of the type initially mentioned, wherein the wear-protective disk is fixed against relative rotation in a simple way.
This object of the invention is achieved with a wear-protective disk having a tab formed on it, which is designed as a holding element and is bent in a direction toward the cutter holder, and which is interlockingly fixed in place in a circumferential direction of the wear-protection disk on a stop of the cutter holder.
In this embodiment, the fixation against relative rotation is achieved by means of the tab. The wear-protection disk can be produced in a cost effective manner in one piece with the tab, for example as a punched and bent piece.
In another advantageous embodiment of this invention the receiver is cut into a holding projection of the cutter holder. The holding projection has a protrusion bearing the support surface. The support surface extends out to a radially outwardly located dimension limit of the protrusion. The wear-protection disk covers the entire support surface. Because the wear-protection disk covers the entire support surface, the cutter holder is dependably protected against wear. Thus, advantageously, the protrusion of the holding projection is embodied cylindrically and symmetrically with respect to the center longitudinal axis of the receiver. The protrusion has at least one tangential flattened place forming the stop, against which the tab is resting.
One object of this invention is also achieved by means of a tool which is designed so that the wear-protection disk is fastened on the clamping element. With this tool, the cutter holder essentially remains unaffected when fixed against relative rotation, so that no or only slight adaptation work is required.
In this case, the wear-protection disk is fastened on the clamping element by means of one or several connecting elements. Soldering can be used as the connecting element.
In one embodiment of this invention, the wear-protection disk has an annular shoulder, which is arranged around the opening and extends into the receiver. On a free end the clamping element, which is designed as a clamping sleeve, is connected.